1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a waste container with an external axle assembly. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a waste container with an external axle assembly with opposing end caps for retaining wheels on an axle. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a wheel assembly, especially for a waste container. In yet another aspect, the invention relates to a method for making an axle assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Curbside waste containers with wheels supported by an axle assembly are well known and commonly used in municipal waste collection systems. The wheeled waste containers increase the ease of moving the waste container, which often contains a relatively heavy load, to a curbside where a waste collection vehicle can transfer the contents of the waste container into the waste collection vehicle. Conventional waste containers typically use an external axle assembly incorporating a solid steel axle on which opposing wheels are rotatably mounted. The axles are coated with a rust resistant coating but nonetheless tend to corrode which results in expansion of the axle. The corrosion increases the friction between the axle and the wheels and in some cases freezes the wheels on the axles and can even split the wheels. Further, the solid axles are typically machined to provide mounting grooves and other structural elements for securing the wheel to the axle. The machining of the solid axle and the rust-resistant coating adds to the overall cost of the waste container and increases the manufacturing time of the waste container. Since waste containers are typically high volume items, any small reduction in the manufacturing time and relative cost is a great advantage.